Notes HP/ATLA/DB
Techniques and Special Abilities: Physical Abilities *Super Strength: Goku can easily lift several (3) thousand tons and move around in 4000x Earth's gravity. *Superhuman Speed: As an extremely experienced and trained Saiyan warrior, Goku can easily move and fly at hypersonic speeds, enabling him the ability to travel great distances in short periods of time, or move at "untrackable" speeds while in combat. **Can access a form for godlike speed and become virtually untrackable. *Superhuman Durability: Goku's body is far more durable than that of normal Gods of Destruction, being essentially invulnerable to all nearly all weapons. However, while naturally durable thanks to his godly physiology, he does have limits, as other beings more powerful than himself can hurt, and potentially kill him. Though it would take beings of superior ability to injure him due to his immense natural durability. **Durable enough to casually tank blows from stronger GoD's and weaker angels like Whis. *Superhuman Senses: Goku is able to think and react at extremely high speeds, easily able to dodge or catch projectiles fired from weapons, or even keep up with incredible combat speeds from his opponents. Due to intense training Goku also has enhanced senses of smell, taste and sight, which further increase his combat senses and instincts. *Master Martial Artist: Easily capable of matching Goku, Jiren, and Vegeta post Tournament of Power. *Master Acrobat: Goku is an excellent acrobat, capable of easily performing multiple complex acrobatic maneuvers. Surpasses almost all others in this regard. Ki Abilities *Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. Combined with his ability to survive the vacuum of space and his tremendous speed, Harry's flight leaves any spaceship useless to travel from one planet to another. *Kiai – An invisible wave of ki that Goku emits from his palm. *Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki and power levels. *Pressure Point Attack – Goku can use Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. *Continuous Energy Bullets – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Alteration-type_ki_manipulation_technique *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kaio-ken x20 and effortless, but can safely go up to x50. x100 is merely risky. *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis --Can lift multiple entire planets; ten. *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Telepathy --Has galactic range. *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kai_Kai --Into other universes. **Teleporting Others - Goku possesses the ability to teleport other entities at least a moderate distance even if he is not that close to them, range of ten miles. *Matter Manipulation – Goku possesses matter manipulating powers, able to create an arena, food stands filled with food, portraits, audience stands, and even a breathable atmosphere (which would require manipulation on the molecular level) on the Nameless Planet. *Energy Shield – Goku is able to create an extremely large and powerful energy shield that can last for over five days. It was strong enough to resist ki blasts from Champa without a scratch. **Can be being sized to protect people and Harry's speed at generating them surpasses that of Sidra. *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_Destruction%27s_Roar (Not in this story) *Energy Absorption - Goku can permanently absorb power and add the power of another to his own. *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Blade *Sphere of Destruction – A huge energy sphere technique that resembles a yellow star. *Wrath of the God of Destruction – A finger attack. (Not in this story) *Attack Altercation and Redirection – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. *Energy Nullification – Goku is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by cancelling out their effects and rendering them harmless. *Hakai - As the God of Destruction, Harry possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally, Harry can cause his target to disintegrate into nothing regardless of who or what it is, without any effort or waste of energy. In the film Battle of Gods, Beerus hints Destruction by turning an egg into dust with a simple touch. (Not in this story) **Energy of Destruction - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. (Not in this story) *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Eraser_Cannon *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Double_Eraser_Cannon *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Rings *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Scatter_Finger_Beam *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Blaster_Meteor *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Omega_Blaster *Cloning – Goku is capable of creating at least twelve clones of himself in order to aid him in battle against an opponent. *Possession Immunity and Mimicry – As a god, Harry is immune to the effects of Demigra's Dark Magic, though it is shown that he is also able to mimic the technique's visual effects (glowing red eyes and aura) in order to give the appearance that he is under its control, allowing him to deceive the technique's user. (Not in this story) *Poison Immunity. *Normal ki immunity – Normal ki has absolutely no effect on a deity like himself. (Not in this story) *Regeneration - The ability to recover from any injury, even mortal wounds. *Mimicry - Goku is also capable of imitating anything that he learns from his opponent in battle to add to his skill and versatility in combat. Can "engrave battle memories" on his body, and thus enabled him to refine his fighting style to become more like his enemy. *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Time-Skip **Time Freeze. **https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Time-Skip/Molotov *Harry is truly immortal and killing the Supreme Kai would merely cause him great, but not disabling pain. Cannot die, but can be erased by Zeno. (Not in this story) *Can infuse others with Godly Ki and allow them to grow more powerful. An obscure skill. MISC Forms/States *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_Destruction_Mode -His aura, also made from Energy of Destruction, destroying any ki blast that touches him however he is still able to be hit with physical attacks. *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Rage_Mode *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Instinct_(ability) **https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Instinct_-Sign- *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Pure_Progress --Can increase his power every minute he struggles in a battle, even his speed and strength improves. *Super Saiyan 50x base>Super Saiyan Full Power>Power Stressed>Third Grade. As powerful as in SS3. Rage Mode too. Absorbed the God's Crimson Radiance to become somewhat weaker to SSG. *Super Saiyan 2 100x base. As powerful as Goku's SS3 and can go Rage Mode. *Super Saiyan 3 400x base. 8x Super Saiyan power. * https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan_God * https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/God-like_Saiyan Goku's new improved base form. * https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan_Blue * https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Perfected_Super_Saiyan_Blue Magic *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Manipulation_Sorcery --After learning from Babidi. *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Sealing_Spell *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Healing *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Materialization *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Resurrection *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Drawing_out_Dormant_Power *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Mystic_Copy --Can create copies of others to train against, near their actual strength. *https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Divination --Far-Sight, can view all of Universe 6 or 7. Can project the past, present, and future. Can spy upon any universe. *Time Manipulation: Goku has proven capable of being able to stop time itself, reverse time, travel through time, and even create time bubbles of which prevent outside interference. *Matter Manipulation: Goku's feats include transmuting the elements themselves, creating new worlds out of nothing, rekindling dead stars (such as turning a dying red sun into a vibrant blue star), effortlessly create or destroy entire galaxies, and even repairing damage that had occurred to large portions of the universe. See DG HG Notepad document for more. Knowledge *Master at Engineering, Genetics, all levels of Physics, Mathematics, Electronics, Medicine, with PhD's in all of the subjects and immense experience in them. *Master Strategist/Tactician: *Skilled Mechanical Engineer: having created devices that seem to have been taken from the tales of Jules Verne, his inventions include advance ships, devices that negate all powers except for his own or transfer them, perform healing and almost resurrection, teleportation, genetics, project energy blasts. *Master Manipulator: He possesses a good deal of knowledge in psychology, and is a skilled manipulator, being able to deceive others with simple words and facial expressions. Harry is also a capable leader and a master strategist, capable of creating plans with ease and even outmatch the greatest mind, while being several steps ahead of his opponent. *Master Scientist: A consummate master of atomic, radiophysics, astrophysics, nanotechnology, human enhancements, molecular & atomic studies, engineering, robotics, software/programming, chemistry, and neuroscience. **Can create advanced technology to aid in training or other needs, such as Gravity Machines, advanced spaceships, laser weaponry, a personal version of the Dragon Radar, Time Machine's,